


Amarazáia zoê

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt via twitter de @mg blackbird. Hay veces que las palabras se nos quedan trabadas en la lengua en donde queman y luchan por escapar de la cárcel que nosotros mismos creamos por miedo y chos repiten que el silencio es oro pero a veces es el silencio el culpable de muchas otras cosas, acontecimientos que, de haberse dicho a tiempo se hubieran podido evitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amarazáia zoê

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Prompt de mg_blackbird via twitter (También acepto prompts por ahí de forma que a interesados la cuenta es Script_SQ)
> 
> Siendo sinceros la idea original era una escena dulce entre Regina y Emma en donde Regina le susurraba la letra a Emma al oído mientras la segunda dormía plácidamente. Pero hay veces que las historias deciden llevarnos por otro camino y ahora que lo he terminado me doy cuenta de que no hubiera podido escribir la idea original de la misma forma que esta. Pero siento la primera parte del fic ^^''
> 
> Prompt: Con la canción A primera vista de Pedro Aznar escribe un songfic

Hay veces que las palabras se nos quedan trabadas en la lengua en donde queman y luchan por escapar de la cárcel que nosotros mismos creamos por miedo y temor. Quizás las palabras más poderosas son aquellas que nunca se dirán; hechizos, conjuros, maldiciones, secretos, mentiras o disculpas que no verán la luz porque aquellos encargados de decirlas no se atreverán en el momento adecuado. Muchos repiten que el silencio es oro pero a veces es el silencio el culpable de muchas otras cosas, acontecimientos que, de haberse dicho a tiempo se hubieran podido evitar.

Regina bien lo sabía, había vivido toda su vida en el camino de la persona que ella no había elegido ser, la persona a la que se había callado una y otra vez con las palabras mentirosas de otros. Promesas vanas que se habían terminado por desvanecer en el aire con el correr de los años.

Quizás era esa la razón principal por la cual Regina se aferraba con tal fuerza a la idea de que el Destino, el Autor, fuera capaz de otorgarle las palabras, los actos, que le habían sido arrebatados cuando aún ignoraba el poder de las mismas. Quizás era esa la causa de su deseo de alcanzar su final feliz, para poder tener la opción de finalmente descansar sabiendo que ya nadie podría cambiar su historia pues esta, finalmente, había terminado.

Ahora, frente a una hoja de papel vacía Regina las letras de su pasado arrebatado danzaban y se emborronaban, listas para ser cambiadas una vez más.

La búsqueda del autor no había sido fácil, la propia Regina apenas recordaba el estallido de ardientes llamas durante el tiempo que había permanecido atrapada en el hechizo de Maléfica. El vago recuerdo de un estallido de luz habían marcado su liberación y, con ello, el comienzo de una particular caza de brujas que había finalizado con ella y Emma luchando contra el Autor.

Emma… Regina suspiró al tiempo que se mordió el labio inferior, los gritos de ayuda de la otra mujer aún llenando sus oídos, la magia negra penetrando en el cuerpo de la rubia mientras Regina luchaba contra Maléfica, los gritos descarnados de Rumplestiskin al abandonar finalmente su cuerpo. La muerte de Emma.

Regina contempló la pluma una vez más, su alegría tornándose rabia y una fuerte sensación de fracaso. La muerte de Emma había sido algo que ella debería haber evitado, el precio por su final algo mucho más alto de lo que ella había estado dispuesta a pagar.

-          Todos aceptamos el trato que la magia ofrece- Había dicho Maléfica en su último estertor – Porque creemos que seremos capaces de pagarlo hasta que la balanza se desequilibra y nosotros caemos al vacío.

La antigua reina había tenido razón, Emma era el precio que nadie hubiera visto venir pero que nadie hubiera deseado de saberlo y mientras Henry había llorado desconsolado junto a sus abuelos y los gritos habían llenado la ciudad al tiempo que la historia se iba sabiendo Regina se había quedado quieta a unos pasos de donde el cuerpo de Emma había caído sin vida, la magia aun rozando su piel.

Robin se había ido tras intentar hacerla reaccionar, todos, más pronto o más tarde, se habían marchado dejando la calle en ruinas y el hueco en donde Emma había caído virgen una vez más. Y mientras ella sostenía la pluma que tanto les había costado conseguir sus ojos miraban sin ver, los brazos de Robin aun impidiéndole llegar a Emma cuando la magia oscura se había precipitado contra ella.

Y así, con las lágrimas amenazando por caer se había teletransportado a casa, la mansión vacía y una hoja de papel esperando a ser llenada de las palabras que lo cambiarían todo. Pero no había sido capaz de escribir nada, los gritos de agonía de Emma aún ofuscándola, obligándole a ver lo que había entregado a cambio de un futuro incierto.

Con cierta ironía recordó como su padre le había enseñado que uno no sabía lo que deseaba hasta que la posibilidad de perderlo se tornaba irrevocable. Era entonces cuando uno otorgaba el verdadero poder a lo que en otras circunstancias se pasaba por alto.

Y allí, en su despacho, rodeada de libros de contabilidad y de sueños hechizados Regina finalmente se permitió llorar. La pérdida de Emma, de la única persona que había confiado en ella no por negarse a ver la persona que había sido sino por ver la que era, golpeándola una y otra vez hasta dejarla sin aire, sin historia por contar.

-          Lo siento- Susurró al aire al tiempo que intentaba borrar de su mente los verdes ojos de Emma y de cómo la luz se había extinguido súbitamente de los mismos al tiempo que la magia negra se llevaba su presa. Pero las palabras no servían, las disculpas no funcionaban; Emma había muerto por salvarla y ella solo se había quedado mirando, atrapada entre los brazos de Robin.

Y ojala, pensó, ojala se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que era Emma a la que no deseaba perder, por la que temía. Ojalá hubiera visto antes todo, ojalá… Ojalá hubiera tenido el coraje para admitir que Emma era quien la hacía sonreír, por quien había esperado sin ser apenas consciente.

_Cuando no tenía nada, deseé._

_Cuando todo era ausencia, esperé._

_Cuando tuve frío, temblé._

_Cuando tuve coraje, llamé._

Pero no había tenido ese valor, no había visto las señales hasta que, como su padre le había enseñado, la ruleta rusa había hecho a Emma perder.

Mientras la pluma continuaba quemando en su mano Regina la miró a través del velo de lágrimas. La pluma solo tenía la capacidad de cambiar una última cosa, una última historia antes de agotarse, alejada del Autor y de la magia de ese trabajo ancestral. Regina tan solo contaba con una oportunidad y por mucho que quisiera no podía permitirse cambiar nada ¿Cómo hacerlo? El castigo por la muerte de Emma debía ser su memoria.

_O quizás…_

_Cuando llegó carta, la abrí._

_Cuando escuché a Prince, bailé._

_Cuando el ojo brilló, entendí._

_Cuando me crecieron alas, volé._

La magia era dura, drástica. No se podían olvidar o reescribir sus reglas. Pero también era poderosa y en las manos adecuadas las reglas a las que la misma magia se adscribía podían resultar burladas.

Cuando Regina había soñado por primera vez en su final feliz había imaginado un Daniel vivo junto a ella. Más adelante, según todo iba tomando forma, había aceptado el hecho de que Daniel jamás sería capaz de volver. Los cambios de un simple título, de una simple palabra como “Villana” o “Heroína” eran inmensos y tras saber la existencia del autor todas sus energías se habían centrado en reescribir su propia historia, dotándole de la capacidad de un final feliz. Pero había estado ciega y había sido Emma, Emma quien había peleado contra Rumplestiskin únicamente para darle el tiempo que necesitaba contra Maléfica, la que le había dicho la verdad.

-          No necesitas cambiar nada, debes comportarte creyéndote lo que eres.

Y ahora, con la punta de la pluma rozando el papel, Regina supo que si bien los muertos no podían ser revividos o el tiempo asaltado a placer si se podía reescribir lo ocurrido de tal forma que lo ocurrido cambiara.

_Cuando me llamó, allá fui._

_Cuando me di cuenta, estaba ahí._

_Cuando te encontré, me perdí._

_En cuanto te vi, me enamoré._  
  


Y así, imbuida por un ataque de magia febril Regina se secó las lágrimas y atacó el papel, su único pensamiento en Emma, en el precio injusto, en el preciso instante en el que ella hubiera podido salvarla y no ocurrió. No volvería a cometer ese error, no sin antes reescribir la historia, hechizando la misma realidad, obligándola a plegarse hasta que el momento en el que Emma caía a plomo frente a ella se presentó ante sus ojos.

Solo que esta vez, rodeada de la magia que la pluma confería Regina reescribió la historia, obligándose a sí misma a ver como su yo anterior saltaba frente a Emma y bloqueaba el hechizo con su propia magia, la pluma cayendo de sus manos y garantizando así la historia que Regina había vislumbrado, la página incompleta:

_Amarazáia zoê, záia, záia_

_A hin hingá do hanhan.._

_Ohhh Amarazáia zoê, záia, záia_

_A hin hingá do hanhan.._

Se obligó a si misma a volver al momento exacto en el cual la torva magia de Rumplestiskin  alcanzaba el cuerpo de Emma, el momento que nunca debería haber ocurrido, el preciso instante en el que el que la rubia caía a plomo frente a ella, incapaz de impedirlo. Escribió los actos, reescribiendo los hechos hasta el punto de cambiarlos por y para siempre, haciendo que, esa yo que se había quedado paralizada por la sorpresa, saltara y bloqueara ese último hechizo cambiando el curso de la historia.

Escribió, en un mundo y tiempo en el que Emma no existía, cómo sus ojos se habían abierto y, aun brillando violetas por los últimos rescoldos de magia habían mirado a Emma, esos mismos hechos borrando su propia realidad, destruyéndola al tiempo que la verdad era cambiada y el precio restaurado de una vez por todas.

Y así, entre los cascotes de un mundo a medio derruir en el limbo que le confería ser la misma autora de su propia historia, escribió como finalmente el destino era liberado de la caja en la que el Autor lo había encerrado.

_Cuando llegó carta, la abrí._

_Cuando oí a Salif Keita, bailé._

_Cuando el ojo brilló, entendí._

_Cuando me crecieron alas, volé._  
  
No fue su pluma la que escribió la sonrisa agradecida de Emma, o las lágrimas que brillaron en los ojos verdes durante un segundo al tiempo que Rumplestiskin se quedaba mudo de asombro. Tampoco fue su decisión escribir como su otra yo, esa yo que tendría un futuro muy distinto al suyo cogía y abrazaba a Emma por primera vez. Tampoco escribió la realización que a ella le había imbuido cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Emma; Que la amaba. Pero su otra yo lo sintió de la misma forma descarnada que ella había hecho.

_Cuando me llamó, allá fui._

_Cuando me di cuenta, estaba ahí._

_Cuando te encontré, me perdí._

_En cuanto te vi, me enamoré..._

Pero si fue la que al tiempo que la pluma crujía y se apagaba y el mundo a su alrededor se deshacía dejando paso a la otra opción que ella había decidido escribir se volvió a mirar la figura de Emma sonriéndola y susurrándole las palabras que a ella un día le hubiera querido decir.

Palabras que dijo cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos y Emma la sonrió con amor escrito en los ojos.

-          Te quiero.

 

Amarazáia zoê, záia, záia

A hin hingá do hanhan..  
Ohhh Amarazáia zoê, záia, záia  
A hin hingá do hanhan..

  
Ohhh Amarazáia zoê, záia, záia  
A hin hingá do hanhan..  
Ohhh Amarazáia zoê, záia, záia...

Su historia comenzaba una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no es un songfic pero la canción, la melodía, me daba un aire melancólico y a la vez fuerte que tengo fuertemente asociado a Regina y a su forma de ser. Regina vive sus emociones en función de la pérdida que comportan sus acciones y ella, por mucho que quiera o no a Emma, nunca será capaz de decir nada. Pero sus acciones siempre hablarán más que todas sus ironías y por ello al final salió esta pequeña escena en la que ella entregaba la pluma. Sin reescribir su historia, sin cambiar su pasado. Asumiendo que, a veces, no se puede cambiar lo que querríamos pero si se puede trabajar con aquello que nos hace felices. Muchas gracias por la prompt espero haber estado a su altura


End file.
